Fire at Will
by Writing Muse
Summary: Yoai I made a promise to Rem before she died. One that would lead me to a path of love, lust, and deceit. He looked up at me and asked why I loved him. I answered I don't know. VxL LxK LxW
1. White Lies

Rebel Angels

Prologue: White Lies

We were young then, young and innocent of the world around us. My brother and I saw the things for the first time in awe and shared a thirst for knowledge. Everyday we discovered something new on that ship and it was Rem that taught us along the way.

"Vash?" Vash's eyes began to shift, searching through the darkness for the calling voice.

"Vash, honey wake up."

"Huh?" Vash finally opened his eyes, looking up to his angelic teacher, Rem.

"You've been asleep for sometime." Vash sat us and noticed he must have dozed off in the recreational room. All around him were limitless fields of grass and trees, decorated with flowers of all colors and thriving bug life.

"Where's Knives?" Vash asked causing Rem to smile.

"He's with the guys. Come." She held out her hand to the boy. "I want to take this time to show you something."

Vash took the young lady's hand and followed her out of the green room.

"Where are we going?" The blond boy asked.

"It's a secret." Rem smiled. "A secret between you and me. No one must know, not even Knives."

"Why must it be a secret? I thought secretes are bad."

"Only when their purpose of being secretive is in bad intentions. But when secrets are made with no negative importance, it's alright to have them. They're called White Lies."

"Ohhh." The young boy answered. He continued following Rem down the corridor before they met with the last door at the end.

"I've never been here Rem."

"Of course." Rem swiped her card for the door to slide open. "Only a select few are allowed entry. This is where we guard the world."

Rem and Vash walked through the lone door which opened them up in a large dark room. Vash's eyes widen at the sight of what the room held. Rows upon rows of columns lined the vast room which seemed to never end. They stretched high towards a ceiling that neither Vash nor Rem could see from below. And in each column were composed of capsules one on top of another, each containing a sleeping body.

"Are these…" Vash drifted off.

"Yes. These are the ones that survived and were put to sleep. Some of them were made inorganically like you and Knives! But they're all waiting to wake up and see the new world we're going to pick out for them. They're just sleeping now, waiting." Rem took Vash's hand and led him through the maze of columns.

"There's one particular person I want you to meet." Rem didn't stop until they stood before Column #28277. The first capsule containing a body was that of a young man. He bore blue hair that swayed in the chemically enhanced water with ivory skin and long dark eyelashes.

It was clear that he was an extremely handsome young man, and a chemically made one at that. No one born naturally bares blue hair like he did. And also, he carried an aura that captivated all who saw him.

"His name is Legato Bluesummers." Rem sang his name like it was holy. Vash noticed her strange new side that he never saw before. Her eyes shone brightly of a different fire; like her entire self lit up with a beautiful light, surrounding her.

"You know him?" Vash asked.

"No. But I will. When we arrive on our next planet and he wakes up, I'll be the first thing he sees and I'll take care of him."

"Why…why did you bring me here to see him?" Vash asked.

"I thought if anything should happen to me—before he wakes up, I want you to look after him in my place. Learning to live again is hard and takes much time and help. Promise me you'll do it."

Vash looked at the solemn face of the young man. His body was lithe and slightly muscular. The only thing that Vash wanted to see most but couldn't was his eyes. What would his eyes look like? Were they brown, or blue like his? Or some other exotic color waiting to be discovered by Vash.

"I promise." He said.

**Please REVIEW! **I hope that was good enough to keep your attention for next chapter. I really don't know what to do with the plot but I have a good idea. Yet I write my best when I don't know what I'm doing. Weird, huh. 


	2. Mercy

Rebel Angels

_Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It's difficult to love after something like that. What is lost will never return. Important things, irreplacable things. But what is needed to keep those things is in the firm will packed into one bullet. Man knows. He knows that nothing will begin unless he speaks, and nothing will change unless he moves._

Chapter 1: Mercy

The young man laid in the dry sand with the scorching sun burning down on him. Blood pooled next to his head, sticking to his hair and skin. The sight of the barrel was the last thing he saw before Vash pulled the trigger. He laid motionless, but a pulse beats within him. A pulse of life.

Knives walked over to the limp corpse and stood over him for the longest moment. The dying noticed the absence of the sun when Knives' shadow fell over him. He wanted to turn his head to look up but he couldn't muster the strength.

"Stay still." Knives ordered. He knelt down to the feeble body and examined his head. "Pathetic of you Vash." He scoffed. "Always finding the way around." He heard a groan from the body.

"Mast..er." He mumbled.

"Silence." Knives declared. With much ease he lifted him up on his shoulders and carried him away from the scene. "Failed me again Legato. I doubt punishing you would do any good." Legato didn't answer. Guilt and disgrace clotted his throat. As he lied in the sand, fearing the moment his master would find him failing the mission, he wished he would die before discovery. "How ironic for Vash to know where to shoot near the head without touching any vital parts!" Knives was pissed.

As Knives continued babbling how baffled he was that Vash didn't kill him, Legato hung his head almost bearing a smile. _I knew he wouldn't kill me. His job was always to protect me. _

Vash stared at the night sky with his hands under his head. While his eyes scanned the natural blanket of the world he thought of them, envying them.

_You guys really have the life. All you do is just sit up there and look down at us like ants, laughing, sighing, and worrying. Not being able to do anything about but just watch and say 'it was their fault.' _

He rearranged his form and looked at the blinking stars again.

_Knowing that, I would rather be human and enjoy the power I have over the world. _He smiled._ There's always time in being a star when I'm dead._

**Please Review!** Okay this chapter was just to explain to you what happens now. The next few chapters are taken place in the past from the moment Vash sees Legato to where Vash pulls the trigger. So I hope you like the way I'm going and please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapel

Fire at Will

Chapter 2: Chapel

Nimble fingers strung the harp with speed and grace across the room as the rich chuckled and gossiped behind their well polished masks of lies. Waiters in black and white danced across the great Dining Hall under the luminous light of a crystal chandelier. Away from the crowd stood a man dressed in simple black while wearing cold blue eyes to match with it.

His black hair and masculine features seemed too rough for the atmosphere but they suited him none the less. He looked around with calculating eyes before he decided to join the throng and weave his way through the crowds.

"Sir, he's here."

"Keep an eye on him Midvalley. Make sure he doesn't get lost." The one named Midvalley nodded and walked out of the room pouring out into the Great Dining Hall. Easily, he blended in with the crowd as he studied this young man walk closer.

The stranger looked around aimlessly for a familiar hint as to tell him where to go next. His eyes then met Midvalley and the two shared a stony stare. Midvalley knew what he was looking for and motioned his head to where a door was embedded in the corner of the room.

He didn't thank Midvalley for the hint but instead walked directly for the door without a moment's pause. Before opening the door he looked around one last time for any suspicious eyes and then entered.

Immediately his feet touched a staircase leading him down where a light lit from below.

"God, he always needs to throw some twist in the way." He complained. Slowly he walked down the spiraling stair case which eventually took him to a richly decorated study. However two men were in deep conversation and didn't notice his arrival.

"What do you mean I can't do it!" This one held his back toward the newcomer, hiding whoever he was talking to.

"You've heard your orders. You should be wise now to obey them." The man in black smiled when he heard that rich voice full of sophistication and beauty. "Now will you excuse us?"

"What!" The hit man questioned.

"Chapel and I are due for a discussion." The balding giant turned around and saw the one named Chapel leaning against the stone entry way.

"Hey!" He waved with a gay smile. The hit man cursed under his breath.

"Whatever!" He scoffed before marching out of the room and up the stairs. Rudely, he bashed his shoulder against Chapel's as he mumbled to himself. _Bastard._ Chapel cursed to himself. He waited until he heard the door above open and close before looking at the young man sitting behind a table.

As if he had heard Chapel's thoughts, this young man with blue hair and golden eyes smiled.

"Pretty much." He got up from his seat and rounded the table. "Many like him are coming up to me, begging me for the job which I'm going to give to you." Chapel walked closer to him with a mischievous expression until he was only inches away from his face.

"That really blows it for me, Legato. And to think you only called to catch up." Chapel chuckled before leaning in and kissed Legato slowly. Legato smiled within their kiss until he pulled Chapel closer to him. Chapel wrapped his strong arms around Legato's waist, which rested easily on his backside.

Legato's savage tongue took in all of Chapel, savoring him like a rare delicacy. Impatiently, Chapel wound his hands under Legato's ass and lifted him up on the table where they lied down on.

"You called me for a job?" Chapel was able to mumble through their heated kisses. He allowed Legato the freedom to speak as he made his way down his slender neck, tracing every vein under his lips.

"Yes." Legato gasped. "He's found the one that he's been looking for…ahhh." Legato's moans interrupted him.

"And?" Chapel answered. His hands roamed up Legato's shirt and while Legato's ran through his black hair.

"He wants you to follow wherever he goes." Legato added. It was hard enough to listen for Chapel, who instantly turned deaf to the world, but comprehending what Legato meant was giving him a headache. He climbed his way back to Legato's lips.

"You mean like a stake out?" He kissed Legato fully, allowing his tongue to overcome his senses and taste Legato.

"No—'' Legato bucked firmly against Chapel's center, grinding hard into him and enjoying the gasps he caused.

"No?" Chapel huffed. He slipped his black jacket off his lithe body and threw it to the ground. Button by button he his mind was far from thinking and only passion consumed it.

"You're to befriend him." Legato kept his voice direct and unaffected from Chapel's touches.

"Befriend him—what?" With that Legato threw him off, tossing him aside the table where Chapel fell with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Chapel whined but Legato sat up with no trace of what he was feeling a moment ago.

"You're to meet him face to face, gain his unfailing trust and make friends with him." Chapel's steely eyes glared daggers at Legato as he helped himself from the floor.

"I don't know why I bother with someone as cruel as you." Legato ignored him.

"Questions of your mission?" Legato asked.

"Hmm." Chapel answered. "Whose this guy that I have to kill again?" He buttoned up his shirt.

"No! Last thing you should ever do is kill him. You leave him alone until you're told otherwise."

"Whatever. But who is it?" Legato smiled at this.

"The Humanoid Typhoon." Chapel stopped in the middle of buttoning his shirt.

"Who?" His mouth dropped.

"You heard me."

"Vash the Stampede?" Chapel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"None other. Why him out of all people is strictly confidently. Just get to him as quick as you can. The rest should be a peace of cake. After all, we all know how 'friendly' you can get." Chapel grinned at Legato's comment.

"You know I'm only like that for you." He whispered before melting his lips with Legato's. Legato allowed Chapel some time to enjoy the kiss before he broke it away.

"When can I see you again?"

"The faster you get to Vash the faster I'll get to you."

"Heh, can I get a promise out of you for that?" Legato thought for a moment as he stared into the stone walls for an answer.

"Yah."

**Please REVIEW! **I thought of spicing the beginning up more by throwing a relationship on the table…literally. Now FYI: Chapel is Wolfwood but I thought of calling him Wolfwood when he's with his new friends and Chapel when he's with his old ones. Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Remembrance of a Promise

Fire at Will

Chapter 3: Remembrance of a Promise 

_All people have a sanctuary which must never be touched, a scar of sadness which must never be tread upon. The cooperation formed by the living to realize a dream or achieve an ideal. The man with the white coat told me in a quiet voice that he had finally found me, that he wanted my life. That man smiled a smile deeper than darkness. Legato Bluesummers, a man fascinated by death, only spoke quietly. _

Finally Vash got the ball from the kids and bounced it joyfully on his knee. Their amused giggles brought a smile on his face.

"Common, pass the ball!" One shouted.

"Show off!" Vash smiled even more. He sensed another passing by and looked up at the face.

Vash gasped. His body froze and allowed the ball to drop without much care. He saw the face of the stranger but what shocked him was that he was no stranger at all. And importantly, in this familiar stranger, Vash sensed danger.

He watched him out of the corner of his sea green eyes like a hawk protecting her nest. He watched him sit down on the bench wearing the most sadistic smile. He watched him enjoy the food that came from the bag he carried. And from the deep pools of his mind he heard him speak without the motion of his tongue.

"I found you, Vash the Stampede." Such a voice for one so alluring and evil. Vash could barely comprehend what was happening.

**_"His name is Legato Bluesummer." Rem sang the name like it was holy. _**

It was redundant but Vash asked for his name with his mind, knowing too well what he would say.

"Legato, Legato Bluesummers."

_So it is true._ Vash thought privately to himself. _He survived! He survived the crash! Rem saved him from the crash! But how? If he had lived and survived, he would have died from old age by now. Why is he here? Why am I sensing nothing but hate and malice from him? _

"Um? Mr. Vash?" Milly noticed Vash's peculiar mood.

"Hmmm?" Vash smiled warmly.

"Umm? Are you still playing Mr. Vash?" Milly couldn't think of what else to say. Something seemed very disturbing about Mr. Vash but how can you ask what's wrong when he only smiles at you.

"No thanks. You can carry along." Vash tossed the ball to her. Milly hesitated to go run off but she did yet her worry of Mr. Vash hung in her head.

Vash placed on his glasses to hide his eyes from the world who thought of him one way, so that he can slip on to a role which another world thought him another way.

"What do you want from me?" Silence. Legato's silence tightened the tension in the air.

"You life…hehe. Perhaps I was a little too dramatic. Actually I came here as a messenger. I'm afraid to say that your life is about to end…Today."

_Why is he doing this? Rem wouldn't have wanted him to become this! What's wrong with him! What corrupted him! _No matter how desperate Vash's thoughts were he maintained a stiff composure.

"What!" Vash snapped back at him. He knew now that Legato wasn't like those other villains he's seen in the past. No. Legato was a new breed of his own. He was clever, both with words and stance.

"You think I'm lying to you?" The little girl of poverty saw Legato from afar. Vash didn't know her but he saw her moments before Legato appeared to him like a nightmare of hell.

For some reason she seemed drawn to the young man who sat on the bench alone. Gaily and coy, she skipped toward him to say 'hello'. Their conversation stopped then.

Vash's sea green eyes widen in horror. _No! _He pleaded. _Stay away from him! Don't go near him!_

Deaf to his warning, the little child accepted Legato's hot dog and ate it without a moment's thought. Instantly, Legato's face melted away into a warm and caring nature. One that a mother would wear whenever she felt content with her child.

"I haven't given you gift, have I?" Vash knew the hint that Legato was throwing at him.

"Don't you touch her!" Vash hissed. Legato only chuckled as he ran his fingers through the girl's hair. The blonde studied him closely.

Instantly, Vash flinched when he saw Legato's hands go up. Yet his fears were in vain, Legato only made a funny face to the girl and she ran off giggling. _Thank God!_ Vash sighed. However, Legato laughed at Vash's reaction.

"Your reaction was better than I hoped. You're fun. Better then I expected. It will be a joy to just play with you. To think I can kill every living thing in this town and leave you standing to cry for their deaths. The power of death is intoxicating."

The way he slurred the last sentence, like he only loved that one truth and nothing else, froze Vash's heart with fear but also boiled his blood with hate.

_How can he do this! Whatever made him this way is unnatural. Rem…it's a good thing you're not alive to see this. Because knowing that a monster wears the body of your love with shatter you…just like how it's shattering me. _

Vash turned around to finally face Legato once more. He got up from his bench with his back towards the blonde.

"Don't be so hasty." Legato warned. "You still have time—well not really. And remember this. No one else needs to get hurt in this….So do you wanna draw?"

Legato craned his neck over his shoulder, staring Vash down with a heavy stare.

_They're gold. Golden eyes. Nothing like mine, or Rem's. Nothing that a human has. But he's not like me and Knives. If he's not human and he's not a plant then what is he? _

Nevertheless, Legato carried beautiful golden eyes. They complimented his completion well as they peered through the thin curtain of his blue hair. He smiled at Vash as he watched him shake with hatred. For the first time Vash desperately wanted to pull the trigger towards his head but not only his morals kept his hand at bay from the gun but also his promise.

"**_If anything should happen to me before he wakes up—I want you to watch him in my place…Promise me you'll do it."_**

_**"I promise." He said. **_

Vash promised. He promised Rem to watch over him when he wakes up. At the moment he's only failed half of his mission. There's still a chance to watch over him, save him from this insanity. But how could you save this lost soul, one as tainted as this?

_I'm sorry Rem. _

"Wise choice." Legato began. "I'll just leave your gift here. It contains a lesson from me." Legato's eyes wandered down at the paper bag on the bench. Vash didn't need to know what the content was. He could smell the blood from where he stood.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!" The town huddled around the raging woman who was known to be the shoe maker's wife. Vash was distracted by her raving but when he looked back at the bench Legato was gone. Like all nightmares, they disappear without a trace.

"Legato." Vash whispered. "You weren't supposed to be like this…were you?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!** This chapter was really hard for me to write. I wanted to keep the plot and scene as it was in the anime but I also wanted to write in my story without changing the original too much. I think I might have followed the anime a little too strongly and not ventured off as much as I should. Tell me what you think. I really don't care as long as it's entertaining to read. I'm going to skip all the other crap until you see Legato next in the series. 


	5. Headfirst for Halos

Fire at Will

Chapter 4: Headfirst for Halos 

The tragedy endlessly repeated in order to fulfill desires, the lust for conquest making people bend to your will, a thrill intense enough to make you shudder. There is a man who is a slave to that ecstasy, the leader of the Badlands. A man who shines Brilliant Dynamites Neon. The sand steamer will shake the moment each of the huge dynamos on each of his shoulders starts to spark. In the pitch black darkness, the gruesome party begins.

The pain in his right arm was unbearable as it enflamed his senses, ordering him to scream out, but Legato remained silent and still for the sake of his Master's peace. His breathing was shallow and fast. He kept his eyes closed. Knives hated it when he stared at him with those eyes. Because of Knives' contempt for Legato's golden eyes, he spent hours trying to hide them behind his blue hair.

Behind the mirror he would curse himself because of his golden eyes which proved he wasn't human but he wasn't a superior being either. And because he wasn't a superior being, he was dirt—a spider.

"It's your fault Legato." Knives said between their heated breaths. "You're the one that makes me do this to you."

A stream of blood came rolling down the side of his face from above his brow. Legato felt this and focused his attention on that tickling sensation as it inched its way down his skin. He laid naked and paralyzed with pain while Knives knelt over him just as bare. His left leg drooped over the side of the bed while the other was still locked and held tight by Knives' hand.

"I understand, Master." He whispered. Knives slowly laid his head on Legato's shoulder but Legato knew better than to touch him. When he first did this a long time ago, he remembered he brushed his cheek with affection as Knives kissed him. In return Knives broke all his fingers of that hand.

"Don't dare touch me ever again! You spider!" He roared. From there Legato never laid a finger on his master while his master touched him. He was supposed to be a doll for Knives. One that would never speak out or touch him in anyway. Dolls are only meant to be molded for use and looked at.

Eventually Knives tore himself away from Legato's flesh and got dress. He walked out of the room as if nothing happened. Once his presence had been long gone Legato clawed for the sheets and covered himself. He saw that his blood has stained much of the bed sheets. He will wash them before the day is out. Until then he must do what his Master had told him to do before he raped him.

Rape. What a static word it was to the young man. If one was raped they would forever carry the scar and flinch from doing the same mistake again. Yet that only happens to those who had the self freedom before it was taken away from rape of self. Legato never had that freedom. Since he could remember he's always been a doll for Knives. A doll without freedom of thought or action and sadly he didn't mind it at all.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Midvalley tapped on the door lightly but didn't enter.

"What is it that you want Midvalley?" Legato spoke telepathically.

"They've arrived just now. What should you want me to do with them?" Midvalley answered with his thoughts.

"Direct them into the grand lounge. You can bring your lady friends there as well. I don't mind."

"Thank you sir…I'll have some ice cream out for you." Legato wanted to smile at Midvalley's kindness. Every time Knives did this to him, Midvalley was sure to know and after every incident he would leave a crystal cup of ice cream to help soothe Legato's stings.

The grand lounge was a spacious room filled with chandeliers which lit the place up with a golden glow. Legato entered the room without glancing near the couch where Midvalley and his laughing girls were talking. Yet Midvalley wasn't coy in glancing at him. He watched him sit down at the table and enjoy his ice cream.

"Hey boss! How long are you going to keep me held up in here?"

_Oh, God. It's him._ Legato resisted wincing at his annoying accent. This rather disturbing form of a man talked like he had a mouthful of spit.

"He's got two of our idiots already while we sit around twittering out thumbs. You should have let me handle it, that's what you should have done." Legato stopped his eating.

"Alright, I'll let you go next. I'll even set the stage for you. I expect you to entertain him with your unique array of tricks." The trickster seemed satisfied.

"Heh! Looks like you can be reasoned with. Let's hope the reward will be reasonable." He drifted behind the purple curtain from where he came leaving Legato finally at rest with his treat.

"So, are you going to make him go at it alone his time?" Midvalley joined in the conversation.

"That nut case?" Legato scoffed. "Hardly. I'm a firm believer that the audience will enjoy a drama more with a twist. What a reliable formula: the greater the tragedy the greater the emotional effect."

Midvalley bowed his head in agreement.

_What am I going to do?_ Vash thought. His hand held up all the confusion in his head as he slouched at the bar's counter.

_Was it too rash for me to go after him alone? No, if those insurance girls followed they'd get killed the moment he saw them. But what do I have that can beat him! He's not human that's for sure but he's not like me and Knives. I don't even know if he can be killed. But that doesn't disturb me as much as his eyes. _

_His eyes. Golden, like weathered treasure or the eyes of a hawk—forever watching. After all the times I snuck out of bed to go visit him with Rem, I imaged them to be a warm brown—like hers. I thought he would be like a brother for me to take care of. And in return he and Rem would watch Knives and me. Like a family. When I saw him that's all I thought of…a real family. One that would prove I'm not a freak or a monster like they said I was. _

_But things didn't turn out that way Rem. He's the exact opposite of what you'd expected. Instead of kind he's cold. Instead of welcoming he's haunting. Instead of caring he's deadly. A crazed murderer poisoned with so much hate. What happened to him in that crash, Rem? What could have tainted his soul to that of a devil's? Unless…unless he was like this from the beginning. _

_What we saw from behind the glass was only a shell harboring a heart full of hate and vile? Maybe **this** is what he really is? This is who he really is._

Vash turned around and saw a giant of a man stand before him. At first he thought the guy was going to ask a question but something seemed strange and wrong in his appearance. His face looked like the dead and he stood without even the motion of breath.

"Vash the Stampede. A—A—Augusta. Meet me in Augusta, Vash the Stampede. I hope you accept my invitation." He held up a gun and raised it to his head.

"Wh—NO!" Vash bolted from his seat.

"If not then take this as a sample of the outcome."

BANG!

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE?"

"What the hell happened?"

Vash froze, barely a foot from where the man once stood before he fell onto the floor so easily.

"What?" Vash whispered to himself. "No blood! Could it be that he was already dead?" _Bastard!_

Vash flew out of the bar where he looked out into the everlasting fields of sand dunes.

"He's out there." He said to himself.

"Hey! Who are you!" Vash turned and looked down at the same jumpy man who entered the bar not long after the corpse shot himself.

"Who am I! Who the hell are you!" Vash cried back. "Wait!"

"Wait what!" Vash's eyes fell on the small car parked in front of the bar.

"That's not your car, is it?" Vash pointed.

"Oh that? Yah It's my baby. What about it? Are you going to steal it!"

"No, I resent stealing in all forms. But can I hitch a ride!" Vash fell to his knees in a begging pose.

"Umm…where yah going? North?"

"Yah! Augusta!" Vash answered with a smile.

"That's SOUTH!"

"oh.—well can I?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!** Hope you like the story thus far. Next part is going to have a twist so be patient as I write it. Thanks! 


	6. Pool of Blood

Fire at Will

Chapter 5: Pool of Blood

_I think I'd like to do something nice for somebody. I think it's good when you smile at somebody and they smile in return. Voluntary love encourages people to create a sense of friendliness. Love that is unconditional gives us respect as people. However, it's wrong to force love to try to keep it alive. If the strain goes on, eventually it will bloom into the flower called Lie, the deceptively thorny flower that hurts people._

"Didn't you say that we were going to meet him in Augusta?" Midvalley asked as they reached the top of a cliff over looking Augusta.

"That's what he thinks but I threw my own surprises in the center of the city." Legato faltered a little with his footing as he reached the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Midvalley caught him. "Are you sure we should be out here? You seriously don't look so good."

"Whether its flattery or care, I appreciate it, but back off." Legato stared at Midvalley through his blue bangs frightening Midvalley away from him. Legato could hear the bullets hail through the air from where he stood.

"Can you hear it?" He asked. Midvalley strained to listen through the wind.

"What is it?" Legato smiled at Midvalley's comment.

"It seemed the climax is about to take place." Midvalley kept his eyes on the city but nothing happened for the longest time. His eyes were searching so hard to the point where it began to hurt. Then as if his prayers were answered a great beam of green light shot from the center of the city.

"What the!" Midvalley stumbled back. The wind around them rushed past them, as if pouring into the city where the light was. "What is that thing!" He cried. The noise increasing to a skull shattering strength.

"This is what caused the ruin of July city 20 years ago!" Legato answered.

"This thing did it!"

"Yes." Mivalley traced the light's length and noticed it was burning into the fifth moon. The sky rumbled and the sun's light faded away, overtaken by the dark orb growing from the beam. Midvalley stood horrified at what he saw. The dark orb grew to a size where it engulfed the entire city and then some. And then it happened.

Whatever was within the globe of darkness crumbled to ruin where only a large crater stood as its tombstone. The ear splitting noise stopped and the wind went back to its suitable speed. The sun returned but the fifth moon glowed a light red. It now bore a giant crater from where the beam hit.

"I'm going in. Stay here." Legato slowly moved his way down the hill.

"Legato! It's too dangerous!" Legato chuckled.

"There's no point in worrying about me, Midvalley. Go back to head quarters." His left leg gave out for a moment but Legato caught himself before he fell. "Don't stand there, it's an order!" Midvalley swallowed his doubt and walked the other direction.

"Just don't do anything rash Legato." Midvalley thought to himself. Legato only answered with a wave of his hand.

Vash crawled out of the heap of stone where once a city stood.

"Noooo." He cried but his voice was shattered and broken. "No!" _Why? _Not a soul in sight. Everything dead. Just as it always was. _Why does this always happen to me! What have I done to curse me so! I could have stopped it but I didn't know how. And he didn't run when I said so. He just stood there in horror. So where is he now then? The man with the sword who sworn to kill me the moment he saw me. _

"Dead I suppose. It's a surprise you managed to survive from the rubble." Vash grimaced at the voice.

"Legato." He hissed.

"I'm flattered you remembered me. But then again, I've been the only thing that's been on your mind. Careful Vash, you may fall in love with me." Vash turned around and there was the villain. Legato stood before him dressed in a sinister guise with a smile on his face.

"You're disgusting." Vash spat.

"Hehe." Legato chuckled. "I'm glad that this relationship is mutual." Vash was taken aback by his answer. "Cause I believe **you** are disgusting Vash the Stampede."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE HANDS ARE COATED IN BLOOD!" Vash was growing angrier by Legato's laughter.

"Now you can't possibly believe in that. Your hands are just as tainted as mine. The only difference is that I've accepted the fact, denial is your symptom." Vash's legs gave out under him. He held in his tears by the relaxation of breathing. Slowly and deeply he breathed in the air of destruction once again.

However something strange mixed in with the air. The scent of blood. Vash looked on the ground where Legato stood and there a small puddle of blood pooled near his foot.

"LOOK AT ME, VASH!" Legato roared. Vash smiled when he looked up at him.

"Looks like even devils bleed."

"Don't think it's a weakness in your favor…I'll allow you to mourn for the loss. Imagine all the townspeople returning to find their lives crumbled in ruins." He jumped down from the stone slab however his foot grew more painful. Legato hissed in pain.

"Hey?" Vash's blue eyes narrowed in speculation. Legato pulled his face on when he turned around to answer Vash.

"Expect me again soon, Vash." Legato continued walking.

"If you continue like that, you won't survive to be seen again soon." Legato chuckled at Vash.

"I'm stronger than you think." Slowly he walked on towards the sunset until he stumbled in the distance where his face hit the dirt.

Vash lifted himself up and raced for Legato's side.

"Hey!" Vash turned his form around to see Legato hiss in pain. He was too weak to protest Vash's charity. The moment Vash lifted his body off the ground he should have thrown him off, crashing into a nearby block of stone. However; Legato melted into Vash's arms which cradled him with an alien comfort that Legato had never felt. He struggled to keep his eyes awake but the soon gave up on looking after the fourth step.

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	7. The Touch of the Serpent Son

Fire at Will

Chapter 6: The Touch of the Serpent Son

_A choice between two things: The forked road, a crossroad, where men given life must take in order to stay alive. Whichever end they live on they lose something. Whichever end they live on they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road? No, there are infinite paths we must take, there is more than one path. There is more than one path to the future._

TICK TOCK!

_I see blue water. Everything was blue and warm. _

TICK TOCK!

_I saw a girl before me, staring back. What a beautiful smile she had._

TICK TOCK!

_I reached out to touch her._

TICK TOCK!

_But all I felt was glass._

Legato cracked an eye open and saw a clock taunting him from the wall for him to get up. Now both eyes were open, searching the room for signs as to where he was. Only a few things occupied the space: the bed he slept, a worn couch, a desk, weathered walls, empty wooden chairs, a closed window, and that clock.

He listened intently for Vash the Stampede, remembering that it was him whom he last saw before he blacked out. Legato peered under the sheets to discover that he wore no shirt. A thick bandage wrapped itself around his side and the many bruises Knives gave him still dotted his body but they were fading now.

Legato stiffened his movements and tensed his neck when he heard clumsy footfalls approach the door. With each step he frantically thought what he would do when the door opened. _Reach for a gun?_ No, he carried no guns and none of Vash's were found littering the floor. _Kill Vash?_ Knives would kill him on the spot. _Jump out of the window?_ It would be no different than fleeing like a coward. _Go back to sleep?_ He would have to wake up eventually but compared to all the choices he had, Legato was leaning more on that one. But all options were thrown aside when the door opened with Legato doing none of what he proposed.

Instead Vash caught the blue haired assassin sitting up in bed with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh! You're up already!" Vash smiled nervously. He wasn't ready for this encounter yet. He closed the door and concentrated on the bags of groceries he bought. Every once in a while, his blue eyes would flicker towards Legato who hasn't moved since he walked in. The air between them was silent but tense. Vash could hardly bare the weight of Legato's eyes on him when his back was turned but he didn't have the gall to face him yet. It wasn't until Legato first spoke that dissolved the anticipation.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Vash settled the cabbage on the table.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"I said," Legato spoke cruelly towards Vash. Like he was low as the dirt he walked on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…"Vash answered shyly. "Holding pickles?" Legato let out a frustrated sigh before collapsing back into bed.

"Someone kill me." He said to himself.

"Now that's nice to say." Vash stood up from the table and walked over to Legato. "What's troubling you stranger?" Legato stood up next to his bed, challenging Vash as he stayed inches across from him.

"I killed that man in the town. I killed that man in the bar. I made you destroy an entire city along with two of my members and countless others who you killed in the past. What, pray tell, keeps you from killing me?"

"Cause killing you wouldn't erase my sins from the others that I lost before." Vash's stony gaze soften slowly. "Now you need to get back in bed—''

"Don't touch me!" Legato slapped Vash away. "God knows what you did while I slept." Vash's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"What!" He gasped. "You think—Don't give yourself any credit. I wouldn't touch you even if you held a gun to my head!"

"By the sound of things, seems like you haven't touched anything in that manner." Vash was at a loss of words. With hands on his hips he prepared to defend his manhood.

"Look here! I have…touched… _many_ in that manner." He looked around for supporters but the black cat who sat on the windowsill wouldn't count. "And many have touched me in that manner as well! I AM a man of manner!"

Legato scoffed. "Womanizer, yes. Successful, no."

"Didn't hear you!" Vash retorted.

"It's pathetic a person your age hasn't even tapped it at least once."

"Well how many times have you tapped it? 60? 70?"

"357."

"…." Vash tired hard to calculate the amount of situations and partners one would have if reached that number.

"Some where three at a time." Legato left Vash to fetch his shirt and coat which hung on the chair.

"…slut." Vash whispered to himself. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Legato said as he slipped his black turtle neck over his head. For a quick second Vash's eyes followed up along Legato's tight stomach before blocked by the shirt.

"You can't! You can barely walk. You're still hurt."

"What do you care? You're only going to kill me when I'm better." He grabbed his coat and turned the knob.

"Not true." Legato stopped.

"So you're not going to punish me for what I did to you and all those other innocents?" Vash looked at the floor, confused at his motives. Legato chuckled. "See, no point in staying when you don't even know what to do with me." Vash picked his eyes up off the floor and watched Legato open the door.

"Watch your—''

Legato didn't see the long flight of stairs right at the foot of the door causing him to tumble all the way down and slam into the wall. All Vash heard at the end of the commotion was a groan and an 'aww fuck!' from Legato. With a small smirk he walked down the stairs where Legato's curled body laid.

"It's okay mam'. I got him." He said to the land lady who quickly ran after Legato's fallen body.

"Are you sure? He took a deep dive."

"No," Vash said as he threw him over his shoulder. "Trust me; it's good for his brain. Maybe now he'll start thinking straight. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vash laughed all the way up to his room. After closing the door he dropped Legato on the floor and went back to the food on the table.

"I told yah you'd get hurt." Legato groaned as he struggled to get up.

"You can't keep me prisoner here!" He bellowed.

"No," Vash answered. "But those stairs will."

**REVIEW!**

**I know it's been a very long time since my last update. I can't say sorry enough but now that this hectic summer of travel has finally ended, I have all the time to reflect on this story. **


	8. Not Much a Poet

Fire at Will

Chapter 7: Not Much a Poet

_Self-protection: the means of protecting one's self. People expose the weaknesses which pain them, and thus form a group. Before they know it, they begin to exclude those who are not one of them. But what becomes of those who have been excluded? I smiled at the children who lived in a tight group, in their rickety house. Sure, let's live today, let's live tommorrow, and let's live the day after that, even if it means living in eternal pain._

"Aunt Rebecca?" Linnet asked.

"Hmm?" The middle aged woman replied after she finished displaying her apples in neat little rows.

"Where does this go?" Linnet held the large price sign for potatoes.

"Oh, right above that carton of potatoes, sweetheart." Ms. Merryweather smiled as she watched her niece struggle with the large sign.

"Here, let me get that for you!"

"Uh?" Linnet gasped. She peered over the large sign and two of the bluest eyes stared back. "Oh! Thank you." Linnet hid her face from a faint blush. Vash carried the sign for her and placed it exactly where Ms. Merryweather always had it. "Thank you for that Mr…"

"Oh, call me Vash." Vash chuckled and smiled his million-dollar smile that said 'I am 100 angel'.

"Stay away from him. You can get a rash." Legato warned as he walked through the two. "Ms. Merryweather, the same as usual." He directed the lady.

"Gottcha darling."

Linnet looked at Legato than back at Vash who was now smiling nervously.

"Don't mind him. He falls down stairs." But that didn't stop Linnet from walking away. _Awww, man! I can never get lucky. _

Vash stomped over next to Legato who was inspecting the green apples that Ms. Merryweather gave.

"Hm!" Vash said as he stopped with his arms crossed. Yet Legato made no signs of care. "Hmm!" Vash said louder and longer but still nothing. "Hmmhmmmhmmhmm!"

SLAP!

"Oh, will you shut up! She was too young for you anyway." Vash rubbed his cheek.

"You didn't have to hit me with that bag of apples!"

"And you didn't have to have another tantrum." Legato snapped back. They both walked away from the fruit stand bickering like brothers.

Ms. Merryweather chuckled as she watched them go.

"You know them, Aunt?" Linnet asked.

"Of course, every Tuesday they come by and order my apples and oranges. I say, I don't know how Legato stands Vash."

"Brothers?" Linnet proposed.

"They certainly act like it, don't they?" She last said.

Vash's and Legato's regular Tuesday went on without a moment of discourse. It has been nearly 3 weeks since Vash carried Legato into the hotel room and healed his wounds. Since then, the two are recognizable to everyone who lives there. Not one person knows Vash without knowing Legato as well. They are the regulars for every stall and store and take the same course through town for every day of the week.

On Mondays, the pair walk around the west end of Japa City and have lunch at Jonathan's where the manager talks up Vash after delivering Legato's ice cream.

Tuesdays they go food shopping and always hit Ms. Merryweather's fruit stall and Daniel's Donut shop. But only for a short time cause Legato knows Vash will ruin his appetite if he stayed any longer than 4 minuets in Daniel's.

Wednesdays is a mellow day for the two. Vash enjoys the day playing ball outside in the hotel's courtyard while Legato helps out the Nicole, the land lady with chores since they're both know to be late with the rent.

On Thursdays and Fridays, Vash works at the hotdog joint under the beautiful Miss. Linda and her 6 foot 10 finance, Mike. While Vash tries desperately to have a moment alone with Miss Linda, Legato helps 60 year old Keith with repairing old guns. Not much business comes through the store which Legato loves, since he's not a people-person as much as Vash. However, every now and than the usual group of 17 year old girls browse through the old gun store only to check out Keith's hot new assistant.

"Ew, Katie! Look at this old thing." Melissa yelps as she picks up an old Colt with a finger.

"Put it back Lissa!" Katie snaps at her friend and shakes her head. "Don't pay much attention. She's a little off." She explains as she made little circles with her foot on the wooden floor.

"Legato, do you need any help sorting all those papers!" Cathy asked as she hopped over the counter to see what's behind it.

"No, I think I got it." Legato answered monotone without lifting his eyes off the papers.

"Hey Legato, have you ever heard of Malone's Bluff?" Samantha asked with a low and serious drawl.

"Yes." Legato answered.

"Have you ever been there? It's beautiful during the sunsets. You can see the entire city and there's no one there to bother with. One of these days, I can take you to the best spots and we can just enjoy the sight and company."

"No! I know even better spots than her!" Melissa hopped up and down in desperation.

"Shut-up will yah!" Samantha snapped.

"You shut-up! Anyway, he doesn't want to waste the sunset with a slut like you!" A gasp came from the crowd of girls.

"Well what makes you think he wants to touch a chubby lard of zits like you?" Another gasp making Legato rolled his eyes.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! THAT'S ENOUGH. Party time over, now leave the boy be."

Legato was thankful that Vash didn't know about his club of admirers, or he would never hear the end of Vash's whiney jokes.

The weekends the two either lounged in their room or lounged on the balcony sharing a bottle of wine. Life went on like this for 3 weeks and Legato had nothing to complain about. Neither did Vash. The two swam through the days with a swimmer's ease, not caring what laid before or behind them. Their little haven of Japa City was a quiet merry-go-round of the same thing but sweeter than before. Every time Vash saw beautiful Linda was a moment that grew better than before. The smoky smell in Keith's shop was like a mother's perfume to Legato. The sound of kids frolicking and girls bitching at each other was never more peaceful.

This didn't hit Legato until the third Wednesday when he leaned over the balcony and it scared him to death.

_This won't last much longer. Sooner or later, Knives will come after me and all this will end. The smiles, the people, the smells, even this intoxicating warmth of contentment will all disappear into a memory. _Legato's thoughts turned a dark corner. _What if Knives knows about my feelings towards this place. It's possible! He can read everything thought when I'm around him. He'll most likely burn this place to the ground along with everyone and drown me in their blood. He would strangle me by the neck until I kill them myself. He would. He could. _

"POKE!" Vash cried when he poked Legato's side with a finger. Legato flinched for a moment till turning around and pushing Vash away.

"Stop that, brat!" He snapped only making Vash laugh some more. Legato went back to his thoughts while Vash casually leaned on the hot iron railing beside Legato.

"Pretty hot outside. We haven't worn out coats in a long time."

"It's not that windy here." Legato explains.

"No, it's always perfect." Vash seems to have been thinking the exact same thing as Legato. Sadness hung in his voice, one that knows all this will eventually drift off as a memory.

Vash drew his arm around Legato's neck and rested his head on the brooding one's shoulder. Legato shivered as he felt Vash breath in his scent behind his ear and the light touch of his lips brushing against his neck.

"How long do we have to continue this charade?" Vash opened his eyes. Awaken from his little dream of desire.

"Why? Do you want to leave?" He asked softly.

"I don't want it to end."

The two stayed where they were without moving or disturbing their peaceful state. Legato's eyes caught a little piece of paper sticking out of Vash's pocket.

"What's this?" He asked while taking the paper out of Vash's pocket.

"Nothing!" Vash snatched it before Legato could unfold it. For a moment Legato stared Vash down with suspicion till he merely shrugged the moment off and went inside to start dinner.

"Whew." Vash sighed when he saw Legato walk away. He unfolded the little scrap of paper and admired his poem. Vash really wasn't a man to waste on silly rhymes or limericks but he caught a sight that inspired him to orchestrate the moment into a prose.

He woke up early one morning and saw the sun dripping into the hotel room. Across from him was Legato, sleeping peacefully as he rested on his stomach. Vash immediately grabbed a pen and paper and began retelling how the sun illuminated Legato's sleeping form in a million different ways, and in each one more beautiful than the last.

Vash stared at his poem till the clanging of pots and pans broke his concentration.

_"_I'm not much a poet anyway." He scoffed before joining Legato in the kitchen.

**REVIEW!**

**I'm really on a roll with this story! Loving it every paragraph and I hope my readers are enjoying it as well. As you notice, things are getting a little more intimate between Legato and Vash but next chapter walls are crumbling down and the two will finally take the next step. So get ready for a hot scene! **


	9. Hopeless Hearts

Fire at Will

Chapter 8: Hopeless Hearts 

_A strong will can stir the heart, but a will too strong can cut off the heart's visibility. The sorrow of a man bereaved of his family turns into hate, which eventually metamorphoses into the intent to kill. The man's finger reaches for the trigger. Sins change people. Sin begets sin. But I, I still want to believe. I want to believe in the heart. The heart that feels the sin._

It was the hottest day Japa has ever seen. A heat wave, which came overnight, cloaked the city in a sizzling haze. Even for a desert planet, the people of Japa took the day in to keep out of harm's way from the sun.

"160 degrees." Vash groaned as he slumped on the floor in a corner. Legato lay dead on the bed staring at the ceiling and making no sound. The patio doors were open but no breeze came through those doors or the window.

It's horrible to be hot and not do anything about it, but it's unbearable to be bored while in the state of inescapable heat. Vash now sat on the ground, trapped in a cage of heat and boredom but with also a hidden frustration which lurked deep in his mind.

Legato shifted on the bed, raising his shirt a little above his stomach for some breeze to alleviate the moist surface. Vash stared at nothing but Legato's graceful form who draped himself beautifully on the bed.

For the past week, an excruciating tension--as agonizing as this heat—clawed in the back of Vash's mind. At first it just started with the obsession of finding ways to give him a slight touch. A playful shove, a slap on the back, or to brush gently behind him. Soon enough he craved for more of that connection. Vash began to carry on these touches longer whether slinging his arm around his shoulder, leaning against him lazily, or wrapping his arm loosely around his waist. Not once did Legato shoo him away. In fact he paid no attention to it. Was he ignoring Vash or did he not care for him at all?

It was this question that kept the blonde from advancing any further. There was still the fact that this was the same man who slaughtered hundreds mercilessly. Yet accompanied with this fact was another one that contradicted it. This was the same man whom Rem fell in love with without ever hearing his voice, and most importantly; this was the same man Vash vowed to protect.

Even after all these years he never forgot that promise he made to his beloved teacher.

Now after seeing the things he saw these past weeks, something of a calmer nature surfaced Legato. That malice hate which lurked in the corner of his eyes dimmed a little. He didn't cringe anymore when someone smiled at him. It was as if he accepted this little community as his home, along with the one he shared it with.

As Vash sat on the floor, pondering Legato's motives, Legato himself could sense Vash's frustration from where he lay. Even though he kept his eyes closed and his body still, he could still read that Vash yearned for him. Day after day he watched him grow adventurous as he inched his way in getting closer to him. Now with all this heat and time to dwell into his thoughts, it almost made Legato smirk at how Vash was no more than a dog in heat.

Legato moved again on the bed, inching his shirt a little more to give Vash an invitation to fantasize further. But Vash was fed up with fantasizing. He wanted to know what it was like to taste and feel him below him. He demanded it. Vash sat up at stood at the foot of the bed. Legato heard him and opened his eyes. He saw the blonde breath shallow breaths and heard that his heart raced under his skin. With his elbows propped up beside him Legato watched for Vash's next move.

Vash hesitated of what to do next. Should he laugh it off like a joke or move forward.

"What are you doing?" Legato questioned quietly. Vash couldn't answer; he was at a loss. What was he doing? Standing at the foot of Legato's bed, half naked except his pants and almost at the point of insanity for pouncing on him. Yet he made no move. That is until he felt a slight push from an unexplainable force guide him on the bed as he crawled over Legato's long legs till he stared from above into his golden eyes.

He leaned down than stopped; his lips hovering over Legato's. Legato felt his hot breath smother his skin but he kinda liked it. He didn't want to scare him off. If he'd make the wrong move too fast Vash wouldn't know what to do, so he waited patiently at Vash's pace.

When Vash knew well enough that Legato was waiting for him; he bent down and gently pressed his lips with Legato's. Legato was a bit disappointed at such a weak kiss but he remembered this was Vash's first time. As Vash broke the kiss to see Legato's reaction, the blue haired young man gently brought Vash down again for another kiss. Vash felt Legato's tongue ply through his lips. Vash parted them easily and gasped when he tasted Legato's tongue skate within his mouth.

An animalistic instinct awakened in Vash's being. Legato made him want to dominate his body and soul, ravaging it while also pleasing it like the slave he was to the blue haired man. Vash understood how to react to Legato's kisses. He maneuvered is own eager tongue within Legato's mouth and beyond. Gently, he graced Legato's neck in passionate kisses before tearing his shirt off to reveal the tight skin beneath it.

The blonde bent his neck and engulfed his mouth on random patches of skin on Legato's torso. He inched his way down the blue haired man's abdomen as his hands roamed in many directions. Legato's fingers combed through Vash's blonde hair and arched his back as Vash arrived at the hem of his pants.

Impatiently he began to furiously unzip them but when he threw them over the bed he was stumped. _What now? _Legato looked up to see what was the delay but than after looking into Vash's eyes he knew. This was his first time. Legato sat up close to Vash's worried and shamed face.

"I'm sorry." Vash whispered. Legato brushed his cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"It's okay." Legato answered softly. "Daddy's gonna show you how it's done."

Legato pulled his legs from under Vash and positioned the blonde under him. Vash gulped hard as he watched Legato unbutton his pants one by one. Carefully, Legato slid the pants down Vash's naked legs and off.

Legato gently pressed Vash down on the bed and straddled between his legs. With skilled hands, Legato caressed Vash's length; giving it life as it swelled under his touch. The blue haired man took Vash's hand, sliding the few digits into his mouth where his tongue stroked them in a layer of slick spit. Vash grew harder at how erotic Legato stared at him while he licked his fingers. He didn't know the motive of this until he watched Legato take his hand and plunge the fingers deep within his core between his legs.

Legato threw his head back as he gasped harshly while a stunned Vash watched. He maneuvered Vash's fingers so they would pull in and out of his tight entrance. Vash enjoyed watching Legato groan in passion and loved it that it was his doing. The only thing he wanted was to please Legato more; enough to make him scream and claw at the sheets.

When Legato had enough of Vash's fingers, he pulled them out only to take Vash's pulsing length. Vash moaned the loudest as he felt himself enter Legato's purest core. Legato pushed himself along Vash's length slowly for him to get the feel of the rhythm till he began picking up the pace as the blonde bucked harder and harder.

"Fuck." Legato whispered to himself as he bucked into Vash for his length to plunge deeper into his cavern.

Vash held Legato by the hips, drawing him closer to him everything Legato shoved into him. Legato closed his eyes as his mind was swept away in the usual tide of lust and ecstasy. Vash laid under him and watched in awe at how beautiful Legato looked when he was bare of everything that made him. Within the time of a moment, Legato shredded his composure and icy exterior which was replaced by this ravishing vixen driven by his own wants and desires.

Legato continued to ride Vash until he slowly allowed the blonde to steer his movements from his hips. To Legato's surprise, Vash sat up and pressed Legato into him as hard as he could. Their bodies meshed together perfectly as Vash bucked into Legato harder than before. Vash's mind was taken on a rollercoaster the moment he kissed Legato. His rapture skyrocketed to an all time high, but now it was beginning to boil over. Vash was on the brink of not keeping himself contained.

He continued on thrusting into Legato, bending his back over his lover. Legato wrapped his legs tightly around Vash's waist and even tighter when he felt his senses haze in a dizzy spell. The bed creaked wearily under them and the only thing that echoed through their rooms was the sound of their hushed moans and skin sliding against skin.

Vash begun to slow his pace but he made it up by thrusting deeply into Legato in one hard push. At each time Legato gave a little cry.

"Come on!" He urged towards Legato.

In a matter of moments, Vash and Legato collapsed on the bed with their limbs tangled together like ivy tendrils; clinging and clinging to one another. Vash buried his face in Legato's neck as he licked the salt off his sweat which ran down his skin like droplets of rain.

Even though it was hot they suddenly felt cold unless they didn't hold each other. And that's what they did. Vash didn't dare tear himself away from Legato who breathed as quick and shallow as he did.

"Was I…" He breathed into his ear. "Good enough for you?" Legato smiled. He took his chin and claimed another passionate kiss. Both were exhausted beyond words that even their kiss fumbled as they lazily lapped up the other's tongue.

When their kiss ended Vash smiled brightly at Legato, who curiously, covered Vash's mouth with his hand for only his eyes to show. Legato stared at those eyes, concentrating hard on their appearance.

"What?" Vash asked softly, not wanting to break their moment.

"Your eyes." Legato answered. "They are so familiar. Like I had seen them in a dream before…why?" Vash took a deep gulp.

"I don't know." Vash said sadly. He looked into Legato's eyes until they soon grew bored of him. Legato moved on his side and closed his eyes. Vash watched him fall asleep for a while till he fell next to him, with his arm slung over him, contently.

**REVIEW! Gosh, that was a long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is going to be heartbreaking for Vash.**


	10. Coming Home

Fire at Will

Chapter 9: Coming Home

_There's something that cannot be expressed in words, human emotion. Emotions of the heart can't just be tucked away in a closet. There's a way to know the emotions: look into the eyes. The girl lied to me, and I believed her. The gentleman lied to me, when I trusted him. But the moment I looked into his eyes, the angel of destiny began to unravel the truth. Just look into their eyes, there is only one truth._

A little boy with golden blonde hair raced through the maze like floor of columns, each containing pods upon pods of resting souls who wait till the time to wake. Rem brought him here to visit one of those souls but the boy couldn't help but indulge in his fascination of exploring the room. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he weaved in and out of the columns while she stared at him.

Vash, who had now grown bored of playing hide-n-seek by himself, peered from behind a steel column. Rem, with her hands behind her back and standing obediently, hummed a quiet song which he alone knew well. The young woman would always sing that song to him when he felt scared, stroking his hair back and smiling into his sleepy eyes. Only this time, Rem didn't smile into his eyes. Her eyes only stared into the young man's, who's eyes were forever closed.

Slowly this memory of a dream cowered away into the shadows of his mind, retreating back to where they belonged no matter how much he wanted them to stay. The light blanket of sleep soon began to wear itself off of the young man as his conscious mind regained composure of the world around him. His skin felt the ruffled sheets wrapped around his legs, his ears heard the quiet sigh of a new day while also feeling a light breeze in a hot room.

Vash moved his arm over to where the other pillow was. As he tried to gently grab another body he soon found out that there was no one next to him. His blue eyes shot open.

"Legato?" He first said without any worry but when he quickly scanned the room finding Legato no where to be found, he knew something was wrong. "Legato!"

* * *

It had been three weeks since Midvalley had last seen his most revered mentor after the downfall of Augusta.

"There's no point in worrying about me, Midvalley. Go back to Head Quarters."

Those last orders echoed through his mind when Midvalley finally ventured into the city after the dust fell and realized his master's body wasn't there. He hung on to those words for dear life, making himself to believe in each syllable like the devoted patron he was.

Day in and day out, Midvalley waited for that familiar face to approach the Foyer. All day till the last hours of the night, he would sit in a plush red couch and watch incase anyone walked through those double doors. Twice they opened but none of them were by Legato. The first time it was the infamous Knives, boss to all of those who stand with Midvalley.

The blonde came in when the night was at its coldest and the wind seemed to howl at his back, eager to shun the man away from the sight of the sky. Midvalley stood up abruptly and saluted the newcomer.

"Sir!" He called. Knives dusted the dirt of his shoulder until his eyes caught Midvalley. He stared at the man and than back at the door.

"Where's Legato!?" He sneered.

"I wish I can answer that sir, but last I've seen him he was headed towards Augusta."

"WHY?!" Knives roared. Midvalley couldn't help but shudder under his glare. "It was Vash, wasn't it?" All Midvalley had to do was nod 'yes'. "That's great. That's just fucking great!" He kicked a nearby nightstand, watching the piece of small furniture whirl through the air and crash down into pieces. "When he comes here send him up to my rooms!"

"Yes sir." Midvalley said quietly.

"What?!"

"I will sir!"

That was a week ago when the doors opened for the first time. The second time was a guest to the house of Knives, he was sent for technical improvements. For what, Midvalley didn't know. All he did was show the man to Knives' door and hadn't seen him since. Knowing Knives, it seems that he killed the man after he had used him and than dumped the body somewhere in the cellar of the house. Nothing enters the house without ever returning out. For Midvalley it was his soul and independence as well as everyone else here.

But tonight, what Midvalley didn't know, was the night when all his waiting came to a halt. It happened unexpectedly. The night was tedious and long and Midvalley's eyes began to flutter as the ticking of the clock drove him to sleep.

Nothing stirred within the house. All was silent until a large bang disturbed all peace. The doors flew open, the wind was howling as hard as it always did and the visitor wrapped in rags drew forth into the grand foyer. Midvalley was both surprised and alarmed at the violent entrance. But as his vision soon became clear, and the rags were dropped to the floor, he saw the face he had been waiting staring back at him.

"Legato!" He gasped. Legato raked his fingers through his hair, shuffling all dust from his blue strands.

"I see that you've upheld your orders Midvalley." He finally said. Legato's smooth and creamy voice was as refreshing to Midvalley's ears like a glass of water.

"May I ask what kept you?" Midvalley got up and began picking up the fallen rags.

"No, you may not." Legato shunned, stepping over Midvalley and the rags. He shed his coat off as well and draped it over the banister of the staircase.

"He's been here since last Thursday." Midvalley knew what Legato was thinking and answered his question.

"Who?!" Legato asked.

"Knives." Midvalley answered with a puzzled look. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Legato just turned around. In truth Legato's mind had always been about another blonde. One he had left back in a land of dreams. Ever since he left the hotel they stayed at his mind wandered constantly of Vash. Being in the security of home didn't make this persistence worry go away.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" Legato asked.

"You better take that matter ups with Knives." Midvalley stood up, holding the weathered rags. His eyes scanned up and down Legato. "You've changed." He said out loud. Legato, who had been staring atop the stairs, turned around.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You heard me: you've changed."

"Three weeks is a long time—''

"What happened when you were in Augusta?" Midvalley walked over to him, his eyes concentrating on the golden iris.

"This isn't the time to—''

"Why weren't you there in Augusta when I came back to get you?"

"So, you did disobey my—''

"Why are you being so secretive?!" Midvalley yelled, frustrated that his most beloved friend had suddenly grown cold.

"It's my life, I can tell it to any I wish!!" Legato yelled.

"Oh, no Legato." The two men turned and faced the ominous character standing atop the stairs. "That's _my_ life and you will tell me anything I wish."

"Master Knives." Legato bowed gratefully.

"Three weeks is a long time." The blond slurred. "Why not come into my office and tell me about them." He smiled down at the young man. "Now!"

Midvalley couldn't bear to watch his friend walk to his own demise. It'll probably won't end in his death but Midvalley knew enough that Legato won't be coming out of there in one piece. Legato walked up the stairs and led the way to Knives' room with Knives eyeing the boy which he had been long deprived of.

The only thought that ran through Legato's mind as he approached Knives' room was full of worry for Vash. Was he scared when he woke up, finding no one there beside him? Is he looking for me? Does he even care?

With all thoughts aside and when the vile touch of Knives' fingers caressing Legato's check was felt, the blue haired boy wanted to be anywhere but home.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Sorry the delay lasted forever but I'm back in writing mood and I will warn you it's going to be a struggling finishing this. Not only do I have this story to write up but I'm also juggling 2 other separate stories as well. So bare with me, readers!**


End file.
